Legend of Dragoon 2 Legends Reborn
by Kyle Gaddy
Summary: Time has passed, and Lloyd has returned to the world, with little memory of how he came to be once again, and once again goes on a hunt, a hunt for the dragoon spirits.


The Legend of Dragoon  
  
Legends Reborn  
  
(Disclaimer, I took a few ideas from another story I read because my lame ass brain couldn't come up with good names, so I do not own the names Moon Trials or Runners for the horse like things, nor do I own the Legend of Dragoon, I just have the game, but all rights belong to the nice people who put all the hard work into the kick ass game!)  
  
The dreams were always the same, dreams of the far past, dreams of the now present, and dreams of the soon future. These images swirled about him as he floated within the darkness of limbo, images of the first armored beings that were chosen humans and their mighty pets the dragons. The climatic battle that ended with killing nearly each of these would be heroes off, while time took its toll on all but two. After eleven millennia the first ever black darkness dragoon began to regroup and train the newest of heroes. I mean while had been starting my plan to recreate the world as a paradise for my own kind with the help of a man who was in reality the second whose life spanned the brinks of time, the Red Eye Dragoon Zieg, who originally defeated the counsel of power for the Winglies. I had watched, as he and I strived to revive the god of destruction, known only as the Virage Embryo. Virage, a creature of great power and might rivaling that of a dragon's, yet easily disposed of if taken great care. I had in my quest came across a Dragoon spirit myself, one from the king of all dragons whose name also resigned with the great tree, the Devine Dragon. Before hand I had obtained a most powerful blade known as the Dragon Buster, a great favor of mine. However, when the time of the great god to come I was betrayed by Melbu Fharma, the high priest of my race during the Dragon Campaign, who was thought dead at the hands of the man he possessed.  
  
He assumed the role of the god himself and in a vain attempt to redeem my own shattered pride and hope, took up arms against him, only to die and relinquish the blade and the spirit to the newest Dragoons, the spirit going to Dart, the new Red Eyed Dragoon and leader of the heroes, due to his being stolen by Zieg, his own father, while the sword was taken by the original Black Monster, who tried to prevent this by killing the Moon Child only to find it was a companion, who was now laying on the ground. With a battle of immense magnitude Melbu was destroyed, along with the Moon that never Sets, which was the home of the great god upon the Devine Tree, the creator of all life. And now, I float within death, waiting for my final judgment as I watched these things replay in my head, from the time of taking the young Shana from her home and burning it, to the death of the second Jade Dragoon, and to the encounters with a young girl named Wink where she had saved his own life from Dart's blade. Humans were indeed intriguing, yet foolish with emotions in my eyes. Dart the Mercenary, a boy who had been involved with hunting down the supposed "black monster", Shana the Moon Child, the vessel of the Virage Embryo's soul, Rose the Black Monster, the woman who lived during the dragon campaign, Lavitz the knight, friend to the royal highness, Albert the king, a kind and truly intelligent man, Haschel the Rouge martial artist, a surprisingly strong old man of the old ways, Meru the Wingly, a spirited young girl, Kongol the giant, the last of his race, Miranda the Sacred Sister, loyalty to her city electives, and then finally me, Lloyd the hooded man, a man who only wanted a paradise and only ended with betrayal...  
  
Prolague: Passing Judgments  
  
He gave a silent sigh; in his mind he had his arms crossed as he waited patiently for final judgment by the gods. He could not hear, see, feel or touch anything, such a thing would normally drive a man mad with insanity, but with his strange ambitions he felt no true need to feel or hear anything. For a few moments he thought that just waiting would be his punishment, a Wingly was more advanced than a human but they did not have the patience of a saint either. Finally within the pits of darkness a light shone, slowly growing until it was all he could see. The gods have finally decided on his judgment it seemed, he almost smiled at the thought of finally leaving limbo. A sudden rush of wind flailed his fine platinum hair around as his eyes widened, he found blue sky out of the corners of his eyes while below was complete green. A moment of shock and he finally pulled up as he came to a sudden stop a few inches above the grass, his stop rippling the blades of life around as he dropped to the ground, panting slightly from the sudden rush as his wings of light blue vanished once again. He rolled on his back staring up at the sky; he had been revived and sent back to Endiness, but why? He spotted something else, and object spinning towards him. He rolled as it struck the ground next to him, sitting up on one knee as he stared at the sky fallen object. He eyes beamed with memory, as it was a blade of pure red and yellow magic, the hilt dark red and very eccentric with the design of a dragon's head. He slowly reached for it and grasped it, it seemed to remember its old master as its blade brightened before the entire sword vanished into his being.  
  
He stood up, slowly glancing around and finding his surroundings slightly familiar yet alien to him. His mind was multi tasking as to the thoughts of why was he revived, why was he given the Dragon Buster, and where he was. Finally remembering his 'burial ground' he safely guessed that this is, or was, the Death Frontier, yet how could a barren wasteland that clearly lived up to its name become such a paradise was beyond him. With a quick glance at the sun he decided to head south east, where he hoped he would soon run into some sort of town, from the looks of the land there should be a few around now. His magical wings appeared as he slowly lifted off into the sky, heading to his chosen direction with great speed. He came upon a building, but one that was not as it now appeared in his time "It can't be..." he whispered as he landed and gazed at the enormous glowing city "Ulara? But how could they have built it so much from when I last saw it?" This new land and Era was becoming interesting, but what he saw floating about the tower in the center also through his mind into shock. Winglys were fluttering about the tower, going from one opening to another, and even a few humans were riding great winged creatures into the various openings in the sides. It was his Utopia came about on it's own. He stared a moment longer before finally speeding off towards the tower, as he crossed the hill he had seen that it was not only the tower, but also a city built at its base, a large one that looked as if it were from the better days before the Dragon Campaign, only now the humans were not dominated, but rather they were now friendly with the Wingly race.  
  
Another moment, and Lloyd found a small smile on his face, his dream had come true, yet several more questions went unanswered, what of the Dragoons? The Virage? The Moon That Never Sets and the Devine Tree? What of them? He kept forward, entering the city and seeing every person with a smile on his or her face. He soon found a large building with Library spelled in both human and Wingly characters, and silently entered. He wandered for a bit and found a light brown haired woman at a desk, stamping on books and putting them in a pile "Excuse me" The woman looked up at him, her eyes were a deep crimson eyes, she was a half breed to his surprise "yes? How may I help you?" He didn't know that for himself, he only came in here to find information on what happened after his death, but now he wasn't even sure "I was curious about incidents involving the Dragoons and the Moon that Never Sets" The woman's face beamed suddenly "Oh you must mean the Trials of the Moon" He gave a silent scoff, they even named it as they did the Campaign. She pointed him to a large section with a couch and a desk in the center of the room. He slid his finger along the spines of the books, finding only biographies on the heroes and a few things on dragons, magic, and Virages. He browsed and skimmed through several books, most that even did speak of himself named him a monster greater than any other.  
  
He laid on the couch and opened the large book and found pictures of each Dragoon with their dragons behind them. He also saw a picture of himself, a bit off hand since he didn't have his hair in a small pigtail nor did he have fangs. It took nearly an hour but he discovered that his death took place nearly ten thousand years ago, since then Dart and Shana had many children after their marriage, Haschel had found his daughter and found she had two children, one was never discovered, the other was greatly awarded and respected in the ways of martial arts. Kongol trained with Haschel and soon started the Giganto race going again, though it was not pure blood, yet it was still holding onto a legacy. Meru had started the friendships between human and wingly, spoken to be the cause of the great alliance. Albert had married the dear princess Emille, and with her help united the countries as they financed the Green Project, which turned the Death Frontier into Alzakia. Rose had been killed in the Trials, sacrificing herself to rid the world of the God of Destruction. Since those years Dragoons once again became a legend, as did nearly everything concerning the Moon Trials, even the Spirits and the Dragon Buster, and he also found this was the only book that didn't make him the platinum killer. He gave a small smirk as he closed the book "Do they have a surprise in store for them"  
  
"Find what you were looking for?" He sat up and dropped the book; the Librarian was peering over him with a soft smile. He sighed and nodded slowly "yes, I've been away for a long time and I felt like I needed to learn my history" She arched a brow, her smile turning sly "really? Strange, the story of the Moon Trials has been told numerous times by every one in Endiness, for some one not to know it, you couldn't be from the planet... or you've been dead for eleven millennia" She said it as a joke, but she had no idea. "You look, familiar" She gave a confused blink at him, tilting her head slightly "what's your name?" He lifted the book from the ground, and deciding for a small comedy relief from being dead for centuries he spoke the truth "My name is Lloyd" He turned his head and was amazed by the look of complete understanding. She smiled at him "The same Lloyd from history?" her brow was arched and the smile never faded, but it did as soon as he nodded with a small grin as he stood up "How much do you think you know of the past?" She was confused by his question, and even more as the Dragon Buster slowly appeared in his hands.  
  
She stared at the blade created only to kill dragons, and then at the man "It is you..." He only smiled as the blade slowly vanished once again as he walked past her, her stare still forward "Do you know the whereabouts of the Dragon Spirits?" She turned slowly, her gaze entering his. She shook her head a moment, regaining her senses "you can't be him, he died eleven millennia ago by the god of destruction where the Dragoon of Darkness used the Dragon Buster to help kill it, and then it was lost" He was slightly surprised, she had accurately spoken his final moments of life "Then how do I have it?" She only stared at him, her mind being pulled from what she was seeing and what she knew, or thought to know, what was true. Suddenly, her eyes widened as if she finally reached a conclusion "Soa's Messiah... he chose you..." His brow rose a moment, but still he remained to his cause for the moment "I ask again, do you know where the Dragon Spirits lay?" She stared and finally shook her head "I must be crazy, as for the spirits, I don't know, you'll have to meet with Dictator Meru for that kind of information"  
  
His brow quirked once again "Dictator Meru? The Blue Sea Dragoon?" She gave a short nod "since the Alliance of Beings, your really him aren't you?" He didn't bother with a response; he only turned and walked out of the library with her staring after him. The eyes of a figure draped in the shadows also followed the ancient wingly, and a small scoff sounded "And this is the god's Messiah?" A hand went into the shadows and brought back a half burned cigarette as smoke slowly crept from the darkness "I have my job, guess I better do it"  
  
I have a thing for mysteries hehe, anyway im sure your all curious as to the God's Messiah and the shadow guy aren't ya? Well to bad cuz I ain't telling, your just gonna have to review nicely and I'll consider putting another chapter up. 


End file.
